


Reconnaissance

by cowboykylux



Series: Summer Wine (James Bond AU) [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 007!Reader, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, Banter, Bond Villain!Kylo Ren, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, James Bond AU, Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Spies & Secret Agents, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: You’re laying by the pool at a particularly pastel Miami Beach resort, waiting for the perfect opportunity to swoop in and corner this particular criminal that you’ve been assigned to take down – when a tall strong and handsome someone steps in front of the sun.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Summer Wine (James Bond AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814395
Kudos: 28





	Reconnaissance

You’re laying by the pool at a particularly pastel Miami Beach resort, waiting for the perfect opportunity to swoop in and corner this particular criminal that you’ve been assigned to take down – when a tall strong and handsome someone steps in front of the sun.

You squint at the backlit figure, pushing your sunglasses on top of your head to get a glimpse of who dared to interrupt your work, when you notice that this is no ordinary tall strong and handsome, and you groan.

“Oh, you again.” Is all you say, swinging your legs over the poolside chaise lounge, and gathering your things.

Kylo Ren, there in the flesh, standing before you for what feels like the one hundredth time. The last you saw him was in Paris, if you recall correctly – and you always do. Paris, a big shootout, and a robbed bank, courtesy a la the Knights of Ren, Kylo’s henchmen.

“You don’t sound pleased to see me.” He pouts, and you have to give him an incredulous smile for his chipper attitude, considering the last glimpses you had of one another were when he left you abandoned on a rooftop helipad as he got away with many millions of dollars.

“What sort of trouble are you up to now, Mr. Ren?” You ask him, a hand on your hip as he takes your belongings from you like the infuriating gentleman he was.

“Nothing, honest. I’m here on completely legal terms.” He lies straight through his teeth, and you both exchange a teasing playful grin, as you walk through the crowded poolside.

“Somehow, I find that hard to believe.” You shake your head at him, unable to keep the damn smile off your lips. Curse him, you think, and you wonder if there’d be a scene if you called the Miami Beach Police.

No, you reason, you can’t call them now. That would spook your current assignment into running away, and that really wouldn’t be good, would it? So instead of calling the authorities, you take the arm he offers you, link yours through it and sigh to yourself. 

“Why don’t you ditch work for a while and come out with me on my boat? It’ll be a grand time, I promise.” Kylo’s been leading you towards the docks, and you’ve been letting him, eyeing the great big yacht just at the end there, knowing that it of course had to have belonged to him.

“I’m _working_ , Mr. Ren.” You laugh, letting him hold your hand as you climb up the steps to the dock anyway.

“Oh come on,” He grins, following up after you and wrapping his arm around your shoulder once the both of you are up on the dock and heading towards the massive yacht, “Where’s your sense of adventure?”

You stop and look up at him, really _look_ at him, look and think he’s too nice to you, for what you are. For what he is. But you can’t deny that there’s care in his eyes, and when he smiles at you, you know it’s genuine. So you sigh, shake your head and rest your head on his shoulder for a moment.

“You are far more of an adventure than a girl could bargain for, and you know it.” You point out before swatting at his chest and walking down towards the yacht once more.

He’s elated that you join him, and he’s nothing but a picture perfect gentleman as his captain takes you out onto the open ocean.

You lay down in the sun atop a large towel, where a whole spread has been laid out for the both of you. Fruits and snacks, sandwiches and drinks of all kinds, bubbling champagne and bottled sparkling water have you more than content to be beside him. You like him, dammit it all you _like_ him, and it’s becoming increasingly harder to deny it.

You like him so much that you snuggle up next to him, your shoulders touching as he props himself up on his side. His hand smooths over your stomach, the curve of your hip and he plucks playfully at the strings of your bathing suit.

“You know, you’re really a very bad spy.” He teases, and you gasp in mock offence.

“How dare you!” You tug on his earlobe, a tug which turns into your hand tangling through the hair at the back of his head, those soft locks textured from the ocean’s spray. He smiles at you, just as enamored with you as you are with him, and you raise your chin to say, “I’m an excellent spy.”

“Oh really? Then what do you call this?” He asks, as he leans down, rubbing his nose against yours.

And you know, you _know_ that neither of you should be doing this, but well, M always said to do whatever was necessary, didn’t she? What if this was all part of your grand scheme to get him behind bars for once and for all – yes, certainly that was it.

It wasn’t anything more than that, you think, as you beam against him while he kisses you, his tongue tasting of raspberries, his beautiful skin tanning under your palms as you kiss kiss kiss one another, pulling back only long enough for you to make him laugh and roll his eyes as you cheekily reply,

“…Reconnaissance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt:
> 
> Can you please do something with Bond Villain Kylo? Maybe you’re sent to some exotic location, ala every bond movie lol, and get swept away by the tall, dark, and handsome mystery man?!? Thank you!!!


End file.
